


Stains

by Fat_nerd



Series: Gallavich small moments [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fat_nerd/pseuds/Fat_nerd
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich small moments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996675
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stains

**Gallagher kitchen**  
  
Debbie- Who the f*ck spilled milk on the table,AGAIN?  
  
Carl- Sure it’s milk.  
  
Debbie- Huh??  
  
Carl- From my personal perspective as a professional,it looks a lot like jizz.  
  
Debbie- Ew,and what kind of a professional are you?Male prostitute?  
  
Carl- I ’m a policeman!I know semen stains when I see them.  
  
Debbie- It’s already dried up.Who was in the kitchen last night?...Wait...You two were awfully quiet this morning...Ew...Ew ew!!!  
  
Ian- Sorry Debs.  
  
Debbie- Please at least tell me it was milk on the table last week.  
  
Mickey- I wish I could tell you that,but I would be lying.  
  
Debbie- We eat at this table!  
  
Ian- It’s not MY fault.I was not the one drinking beer butt-naked in the kitchen when everyone in the house was sleeping?!  
  
Mickey- Got dehydrated from all the sucking and yelling,and whose fault was that?  
  
Carl-To be fair,you always need to put some pants on when you get a great ass.It’s civil code.  
  
Ian- What?Since when you become a lawyer?...and gay?!!  
  
Carl- Just being a supportive brother.   
  
Debbie- Enough!Y’all need to shut the f*ck up!And you two need to get your asses upstairs while I burn the table!  
  
Ian- Planned to.  
  
Mickey- And grab some Gatorade.I need to stay hydrated.No one is ruining my afterglow this time.


End file.
